Lin Fei
Main character of Invincible Leveling King novel. Introduction Lin Fei has just recently graduated from university, he works for a Game Design Company as Game Tester. After testing a game for two days consecutively goes to sleep and finds out that he crossed over to a new world called [[Profound Heaven Continent|'Profound Heaven Continent']] with a new body. His new body name is also Lin Fei, who is the third young master from the Lin Family which was the most powerful family in [[Gui Yuan City|'Gui Yuan City']]. System Features and Branches System's Features '- Unlimited Inventory Space' * Lin Fei can store whatever he wants excepts for living things. '- Rewards per Levels' * After every level up Lin Fei receives rewards including Pills, Techniques, Money, etc. System's EXP Branches '- Killer System' (Ch. 24) * Lin Fei gains EXP by killing enemies and beasts. '- Evil Value System' (Ch. 129) * The Evil Value determines how bad the person is, for example if he/she has killed, raped, etc. people he/she has a higher EV and it works as a EXP Multiplier, the more EV a person has more EXP and Prestige gains Lin Fei. '- Prestige Value System' * Lin Fei gains Prestige by killing enemies, completing quests, etc. * Prestige can be exchange for EXP, Points, etc. '- Duties System' (Ch. 162) * They are like Quests that the System gives to Lin Fei. * It has Daily Duties and Normal Duties, after completing them Lin Fei gains EXP, Points, Money, Prestige, etc. System's Training Branches '- Rune System '(Ch. 110) * With it Lin Fei can learn how to refine runes (Offensive, Defensive and Special) '- Blacksmith System '(Ch. 145) * With it Lin Fei can learn how to forge Equipment and examine Materials, Ores, Equipment,etc. System's Assistance Branches '- System Store '(Ch. 163) * With it Lin Fei can buy Medicine Pills, Equipment, Techniques, Pets and "Special Goods". * In the Store you can only buy with Points. '- Recycling System '(Ch. 163) * With it Lin Fei can exchange Equipment, Techniques, etc. for Points and Money. '- Point System' (Ch. 163) * Lin Fei gains points by completing duties, killing certain enemies, mastering techniques, leveling up, etc. * With them Lin Fei can buy Equipment, Techniques, EXP, etc. '- Technique Strengthening System' (Ch. 164) * With it Lin Fei can upgrade techniques. '- Lottery System' (Ch. 190) * Lin Fei can acquire tries by completing duties, breaking through cultivation Realms, etc. * In it, there is rewards like Bloodlines, Techniques, EXP, Points, etc. '- Pet System' (Ch. 241) * In it Lin Fei can store/buy Pets and buy them Equipment. '- Origin Force System' * Origin Force is the power who cultivators from Profound King Realm and above use. * This System shows his Origin Force status to Lin Fei. Special Achievements # Divine Strength -9000 to 10000 jin # Darkness stealth ( can hide in darkness) # Dan lake # Divine consciousness ( 5000 Zhang / 3.3m) Concept(s) '- Wind's Concept' * Level 1: Ch. 158 '- Metal's Concept' * Level 1: Ch. 234 '- concept of invincible sword intent' Transformation 1. Azure Dragon true Body + Three head six Arms (Dragon Transformation) # [[Azure Dragon Primordial Art.|'Azure Dragon Primordial Art.']] * Azure Dragon double play Morphing Energies 1. Origin Force ' * Hold up one finger. * Ten side Entirely Extinguished ( huge fist) * Basically as long as he has enough origin force he can kill anyone regar of their level. 2. 'Invinsie sword intent Mode / Sword Immortal Mode * His sword move become extremly sharp and powerful * Invinsible Sword Heart Divine Abilities # Fire and Water Lotus Flower (level 3) # Sweep away sword of thousand armed forces. (4th level) # Like a sudden thunderclap! ( calls thunder and lightening from sky) # Punish the lance. ( Grasp very powerful black lance from void to throw) # God light eyes ( see through all nihilities, all Illusion, seriously are good Divine Ability) Cultivation technique # Nine Turn Qi Cultivation, 4th Layer ( qi Cultivation) # Slaughter God Extinguishing Demon Sword Technique. (Sword immortal)'I '3000 Immortal Technique # Great Cutting Technique, # Great Bind Technique, # Great Devouring Death Technique, # Soul Nouriahing Technique Martial Technique 1. Sword Skills 1. Slaughter God Extinguishing Demon Sword Technique. * First Movement „ slaughter”. * Second Movement „ Slaughter God (summons a divine general shade with halvred) * Third Movement „ extinguishes.” * Fourth Movement „ Extinguishing Demon” * Fifth Movement. „ Slaughter God Extinguishing Demon.” 2. Flying Skills # Wind Wings (level 2) 3. Assist Skills # Battle Technique Clone Technique. Soul Attack skills 1. Immovable True King Scripture (Soul cultivation method) * Motionless Bright King 2. Soul Secret Technique, God Slayer ( soul Attack) 3. Profound Nether Sword! ( Soul weapon) 4. Soul Destroyer Golden Spear, Profession: # [[Symbol master|'Symbol master']]' ( level 4)' # Blacksmith # Sword Immortal Weapon # [[black blade|'Slaughter Sword']]' (Top Grade spirit Weapon)' Pet '- Hairball '(Ch. 213) * Its an Antique Evil Dragon * It has the size of a little dog and looks like a lizard. * Has a Divine Ability: Space Control '- King Kong' (Ch. 242) * Its a Diamond God Ape (Variation Demonic Beast). * It has a cultivation at the Profound Spirit Realm "Great Accomplishment" Stage. Category:Main Character Category:Alive Category:Character Category:Male Category:Cultivation